<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on the fire escape by whatifitrainedtoday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547061">on the fire escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatifitrainedtoday/pseuds/whatifitrainedtoday'>whatifitrainedtoday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Juno Steel Tries, M/M, Peter Nureyev Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s01e18 Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place, takes place nebulously during s2, they're also idiots, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatifitrainedtoday/pseuds/whatifitrainedtoday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>juno is bored and takes a case. there might be someone else there. he can't say he's not hoping there's someone else there.</p>
<p>also featuring sentimental name choices, green eyeliner, and a drawing of a cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on the fire escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juno is on a case. Something to do with a friend of Vicky’s wife’s friend who needed something done for them, and Juno is bored, so Juno is on a case. Juno’s date for the night is Aemile Ceres, due to inherit the entire art collection being showcased at this ball, and subsequently completely convinced that their prized piece - the Ionian Opal of Better Times - was going to be stolen. As such, they had asked around and insisted on none but the best, and had somehow ended up with Juno Steel. </p>
<p>“Juno, honey, do you think he’s the one?” Aemile asks, and Juno looks over at a completely nondescript young man hurrying to fetch champagne for the woman with him. Long hair, soft chin, no pockets on his outfit, clearly struggling to walk in his heels, and - the THEIA zooms in - chipped nail varnish which he’s picking at nervously.</p>
<p>Juno sighs, ever professional. “No, Mx Ceres, he’s harmless.”</p>
<p>There is a moment of silence. Aemile clearly wants to make conversation, but Juno is not in the mood.</p>
<p>“What about her?”</p>
<p>The woman at the buffet table that Aemile is pointing to is in her late 40s with the most impressive cybernetic arm Juno’s ever seen, and Juno is lost for a moment contemplating what kind of money she must have to be able to afford that, all sparkles and extra fingers which she’s using to skilfully use the Neptunian fork/spoon/knife hybrid which Juno has never been able to get the hang of. Juno wonders briefly whether he would have been able to get a cybernetic eye from the same place as this woman’s arm. Not by himself, he knows. But with someone else’s help, he might have been - would have been able to. Not legally, but he would have been able to have whatever he wanted. </p>
<p>“Juno?”</p>
<p>He blinks.</p>
<p>“No, Mx. Ceres. She’s just at the buffet.”</p>
<p>Juno keeps scanning the ballroom. He doesn’t actually think anyone is here to steal anything, because Aemile has paid more out for security than Juno has spent on alcohol, and thus probably got rid of the likelihood of someone else bribing the guards. Furthermore, the Ionian Opal isn’t actually all that valuable or interesting - the only reason rich people care about it is because other rich people care about it. Because of this, it’s not hugely likely to be stolen, unless someone is out to get Aemile, which they aren’t. Aemile desperately wants to be interesting enough to be involved in upper-class intrigue, Juno can tell, hence the ball and the purchase of the Opal, but really they’re just an out-of-their-depth socialite whose father bought them a company they didn’t know what to do with. Juno is meant to be looking at other people, not Mx. Ceres, but he’s rather absorbed in judging his employer. </p>
<p>“What about him, Juno dear?”</p>
<p>Juno looks up, expecting nothing, and then - sharp teeth, brilliant eyes, dark hair. </p>
<p>Nureyev.</p>
<p>Juno jumps.</p>
<p>“No, not him. I’m gonna… I’m gonna go powder my nose a second, Aemile, I’ll be just a minute.”</p>
<p>Aemile is replying, but Juno is already halfway across the room, because Nureyev has met his eyes and he’s melting and boiling and freezing and it’s him and he’s back. And then Nureyev is stepping away, and he’s beckoning, and Juno is following him because why wouldn’t he? He offered to follow him across the stars once, and didn’t manage that, but he can just about follow him to the fire escape staircase. </p>
<p>Juno is halfway through a greeting when Nureyev grabs the sleeve of his gown.</p>
<p>“Before you break my cover, detective, I’m here as Augustus Duke, so don’t do something stupid like say my name. I made enough of a mistake telling you it once, I’m not going to make another one by letting you spoil this for me.”</p>
<p>There is a moment of silence.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Peter’s expression goes through angry, distressed, vulnerable, and upset, before settling on confusion. “What?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Juno shrugs. “I shouldn’t have left without apologising. I’m not apologising for leaving, because I wasn’t ready to leave yet, and I was vulnerable, but I shouldn’t have done that to you.”</p>
<p>Nureyev is quiet for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“Detective…” he begins, then trails off, and Juno is taken aback to see that Nureyev - Peter - is crying. “Juno… I did not expect an apology from you, my prickly detective. I should not have been quite so brash. I expected you to be angry with me. I thought you... left because you were angry with me. I suppose what I should say is that I missed you.” His shoulders relax. “I miss you, Juno. I had a lot I would have liked to say to you.”</p>
<p>Juno reaches out towards him, then stops.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Nu-Duke.” He thinks. “Duke again?”</p>
<p>Peter smiles. “Juno dear, you’re not the only one who gets sentimental.” He goes to wipe his eyes on the edge of his exquisitely tailored lavender suit, leaving a streak of emerald eyeliner across the cuff. “I’m sorry as well, detective. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I was so scared of losing you that I scared you away.”</p>
<p>Juno shifts uncomfortably, but nods, and Peter smiles. The silence between them shifts from hostile to something more like friendly, and Juno can hear the distant sound of sirens drifting towards them on the wind. He doesn’t want to discuss what’s happened between them further than they already have, so he decides that they won’t do that. They’ll discuss business, because that’s something which has never got personal for them in the past, and therefore a safe option. Juno knows he’s hopeless, but at least he’s trying.</p>
<p>“Why are you here anyway? The Opal isn’t worth anything, would have thought you’d be using your talents on something a bit more impressive.”</p>
<p>The thief preens at the mention of his talent, and Juno laughs. “Juno, just because it’s not valuable doesn’t mean it’s not worth stealing.”</p>
<p>Juno raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Okay, so it’s not particularly interesting. Mx. Ceres’ father has made some inadvisable business judgements, and people want to get a message across. My client wanted to kidnap Aemile, but I felt like it might be wiser to start by stealing their pretty toys.” </p>
<p>“Surely that’s not going to be effective enough?”</p>
<p>Nureyev sighs. “Alright, detective, I’ll admit it. I might have heard that a certain lady might be at this party along with the Ionian Opal.”</p>
<p>It is quiet again.</p>
<p>“You took this job for me?”</p>
<p>Peter laughs. “Not entirely for you, Juno, but I did think there might be a chance.” He frowns. “Detective, I don’t see what’s funny.”</p>
<p>Juno is laughing softly, eyes crinkled and head shaking. “Nureyev, I came here because of you. I got a job offer where I was supposed to stop someone from stealing something big and shiny, and it had your name written all over it.”</p>
<p>Peter is laughing too now, the anger of a few minutes ago seeming miles away, and he cups Juno’s face. The detective flinches at first but then relaxes, tilting his head to look properly at Nureyev for the first time. “Look at us, Juno. We’re such idiots.”</p>
<p>There is a pause, and then Juno kisses Peter. It’s quick, but it’s everything. Juno feels Peter’s hand skim his shoulders, then his hair, hands floating nervously over him as if scared to commit to a solid touch. They take a moment to just look at each other. Inside, there’s hundreds of people and there’s noise and light and food and drink, but out here there is just each other, leaning against the railing of a fire escape in the twilight as Nureyev’s jewellery glints in the glow from the streetlights.</p>
<p>“Well, we both have jobs to do.”</p>
<p>Peter chuckles. “Jobs which rather conflict with each other, don’t you think?” </p>
<p>“I think I’ll let you have this one. I’ve had enough of Aemile’s dry conversation this evening, and I’ve already been paid.” </p>
<p>“Well, detective, that is kind of you, but slightly unnecessary. I stole the Opal before you even arrived, I’m just here to provide myself an alibi.”</p>
<p>Juno is not even close to being able to stop himself from smiling. This is what it felt like, before it went wrong, just watching Nureyev and being in awe of him. Before he can ruin it by saying something emotional, there is a collective gasp of shock from indoors. </p>
<p>“That’s my cue, Juno. You’d best attend to your client. I’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>Juno doesn’t have a chance to reply before Nureyev swings up and over the edge of the fire escape, pausing to kiss Juno on the cheek and flash a sharp grin before sliding down the ladder to the ground. Juno allows himself a moment to watch him go, before heading inside to deal with the chaos.</p>
<p>Later, after he’d calmed down Mx. Ceres and apologised to the friend who recommended him, Juno felt something scratch under the shoulder of his gown. Checking under the strap, he found a folded square of paper, with an address, a comms number, and what appears to be a drawing of a cat. Juno can’t help but smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they're both so stupid i love them so much. anyway i wanted them to talk about their feelings during s2 so i decided to make that happen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>